classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinterlands
The Hinterlands are probably most notable for the Wildhammer dwarves who make their residence at Aerie Peak in the west. The Wildhammers have always been staunch allies of the Alliance. It is from the Hinterlands that these dwarves find and tame their world-renowned gryphons. Also in the Hinterlands is one of the last remaining settlements of the high elves in Lordaeron at the Quel'Danil Lodge. The Hinterlands are also home to a large population of forest trolls, which are divided into three separate tribes. The Revantusk are the only one of the three that has declared sides in the Horde/Alliance conflict, and support the warchief Thrall of the Horde. The Vilebranch tribe holds residence in the massive troll city of Jintha'Alor as well as the Altar of Zul while the Witherbark tribe holds the smallest influence, hailing from the temples of Shadra'Alor. In the northern part of the region is the ancient, massive tree, Seradane where the agents of the green dragonflight have been corrupted. A massive portal on the side of the tree connects the servants of the Aspect Ysera to her own realm, the Emerald Dream. Getting there ; Alliance: From Southshore, head northeast. Eventually you should come to a break in the mountains , northeast of Durnholde Keep. Head through the pass into the Hinterlands. The Alliance outpost is very close to the entrance to the zone: just head straight north along the road and you will come to Aerie Peak. ; Horde: From Tarren Mill in Hillsbrad Foothills, head southeast. Eventually you should come to a break in the mountains , northeast of Durnholde Keep. Head through the pass into the Hinterlands. The Horde flight path is in the far east of the zone, on the coast. Make your way across country to the east until you find the road at Hiri'watha. Follow the road east almost all the way to the cliffs, then take the trail branching northeast (away from the troll city Jintha'Alor). The trail should take you to a path leading down the cliffs. Once on the beach, head to the south. You will find the Horde outpost, Revantusk Village. Geography There are no instanced dungeons in the Hinterlands. The Hinterlands are the location of Seradane, one of the four Great Trees leading to the Emerald Dream and guarded by the four Emerald Dragons. The three others are in Ashenvale, Duskwood, and Feralas. Maps and subregions Elite areas * Seradane Travel hubs Flight paths from Aerie Peak * Ironforge * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands * Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Flight paths from Revantusk Village * Undercity * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Adjacent regions Notable characters The Hinterlands are home to several characters of note. At Aerie Peak, Falstad Wildhammer and Gryphon Master Talonaxe seek aid in locating a young gryphon. At Revantusk Village, Primal Torntusk attempts to locate her missing mate, and Huntsman Markhor sends bold adventurers into the deepest part of the wilds in search of dangerous wildlife. Quests Resources * Fishes ** Raw Nightfin Snapper * Herbs ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Purple Lotus ** Wildvine (Drops fairly often from Vilebranch and Witherbark trolls) ** Ghost Mushroom (one of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Golden Sansam ** Sungrass * Leather ** Turtle Scale (Skinning level 38-53 turtles) ** Thick Wolfhide (Skinning level 40-50 wolves) * Ores ** Gold Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Mithril Deposit (Very plentiful by the mountains) ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein Wild creatures * Dragonspawn * Forest Trolls * Green Dragons * Gryphons * High Elves * Moonkin * Oozes * Sharks * Turtles * Wolves fr:Les Hinterlands Category:The Hinterlands